


Bad Days and Lost Rings

by Queen_Preferences



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Fluffy, Jeonghan is attention whore, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Prospal, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, bad day, lost ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Life hates Seungkwan but at least Vernon loves him.





	Bad Days and Lost Rings

Title: Bad Days and Lost Rings

Author: Queen_Preferences 

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Verkwan

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Joshua Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Life hates Seungkwan but at least Vernon loves him.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Today was not the day for Seungkwan.

And the fact that Vernon, his boyfriend of three texted him, and that they needed to talk put the cherry on top, almost causing him to drop down to his knees and break out into tears.

* * *

For starters, he had been late to work by two minutes it which seemed to launch his boss into a bad mood, and wanted to set a example.

Seungkwan was the example.

The moment Seungkwan walked in he got a ten minute lecture about how he needed to take his job serious or else he would he facing unemployment. To add onto that, the coffee machine in the breakoom gets broken ( _no one decided to tell anyone about it apparently_ ) and decided that the moment he touches it, it's gonna shot out hot coffee which stained his favorite light pink blouse. He couldn't rush to the bathroom to keep it because they were currently out of order on his floor and he had at meeting in eight minutes.

When lunch came Seungkwan just wanted to relax and enjoy the leftovers of the pasta from last night to only notice that he didn't bring any lunch.

To make matters worse, he was catching a cold.

Once that clocked hit 5:30, Seungkwan was free from the restraints of work. He told himself that after work, he would leave all the negative and be happy.

That was utter bullshit.

Seungkwan walked to his bus stop only to realize that he missed his bus so he had to walk home because he wasn't going to wait until the next one at 6:40. During his walk home, the world just hated him and it started to rain soaking him in the cold water and making his coffee stained shirt stick to him.

Seungkwan pulled out his phone ready to call his boyfriend Vernon to come pick him up only to see that he had only three perfect left. Glancing at his phone Seungkwan heart dropped as he noted a text from Vernon, stating that they needed to talk when he got home.

Suddenly all Seungkwan wanted to do cry, scream, or anything but instead he took a deep breath. All he wanted now was to go home.

* * *

Hansol was panicking.

Today was the day he planned on proposing to Boo Seungkwan, the love of his life since sixth grade ( _when he finally got he head out of his ass, and admitted his feelings that's he's been hiding since fifth grade_ ).

Only one problem in that, he lost the ring.

The ring that would bind him and Seungkwan together for the rest of their lives hopefully.

Missing in action.

Fuck.

* * *

"Vernon!"

Vernon never been more happy to hear Jeonghan voice as he announced when he was, which was currently underneath the bed. "In here hyung!"

"Hyung what are you doing?" Chan asked as he dropped to peak underneath the bed with Seokmin beside him.

"Searching." Vernon grunted out as he felt a weight on his back.

Smacking sound followed, "Oww Jihoonie," Soonyoung whined at his husband who glared at him. Yanking Vernon from underneath the bed, Jihoon glared at the younger boy, "Why are we here?"

"Yeah, Vernon. You sounded scared on the phone." Seungcheol announced from his position in one of his Joshua's side.

Vernon sighed as he sat up on the bed, "I want to propose to Seungkwan today for our fourth anniversary."

"Awwww vernonie. Why don't you do that for me and Shua?" Jeonghan asked sweetly at Seungcheol but everyone say the threat underneath. Seungcheol sent his surroundings group of friends a pleading look.

Mingyu decided to take the older hyung plead "Hyung, we're here for Vernon not you. Now, Vernon what's the problem?"

"I lost the ring, I was going to propose to Seungkwan with." Vernon answered with a rub of the back of his head.

"You fucking idiot." Minghao and Jihoon stated together.

* * *

Seungkwan shoved the door open, toeing out his wet shoes and socks before heading straight towards the kitchen. 

"Hi hyung."

"Hi Channie." Seungkwan respond opening the refrigerator grabbing out the orange juice boy and taking a swing. He raised a eyebrow at the ring sitting on top of half empty pizza box in the refrigerator. Placing the orange juice box back into the refrigerator Seungkwan blinked turning towards his maknae. "Channie, what are you doing?"

"We're helping Vernon - hyung." Chan responded evenly as he pointed towards the banana in the refrigerator which his hyung handed over without question.

* * *

"Vernonie? Hyungs?"

Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Vernon all stopped their searching. All three boys shared a look from inside the closet before slowly stepping out of the closet.

"Hey Kwannie." "Hey Seungkwannie." Both Soonyoung and Seungcheol chorused before they gave Vernon a pat on the back and rushed out.

"Call us later with the news!" Seungcheol shouted as he ushered the rest of the boys out and shut the door behind him.

Seungkwan turned around rolling his eyes at his hyungs before glancing back to his boyfriend. 

"Vernon what's going on?"

"Nothing." Vernon said quickly.

Seungkwan just stared at his boyfriend with his best  _bitch-please_ face before Vernon cracked.

"Okay so you remember my text from earlier."

Seungkwan felt his heart squeeze as he remembered the text. He knew that was a lot to handle, but he never thought Vernon would break up with him.

They're been together for so long.

Seungkwan felt foolish hoping that they would be together forever.

"Yeah." Seungkwan said hating how pathetic he sounded. God, no where Vernon wanted to break up with him.

"Well I need to go ahead and say this now. Boo Seungkwan I-"

"Just let me say something first. I love you Hansol Vernon Choi, and I will always love you. I'm sorry that it came to this but I understand why. We're two different people and we had a good run. I hope we can stay friends though." Seungkwan rushed out cutting Vernon off. He had to because he couldn't imagine a life without Vernon in it even if they were just friends again.

Vernon froze, "Are you breaking up with me? Did someone tell you about my plan? If you don't want to get married, we don't have to! We can stay just like this forever if you want. Just please don't break up with me, Boo." Vernon begged as he dropped to his knees, heartbroken staring at the love of his life.

Seungkwan open and closed his mouth as he saw tears bubble up in Vernon's eyes. It took a moment for his brain to let everything sink it, "Wait what? I thought you were breaking up with me?" Seungkwan rushed out. He immediately went down grab Vernon's hands in his own. 

"Why would I? You're the love of my life." Vernon stated.

Seungkwan sighed, rubbing circles on his boyfriend's hands, "Today was not my best day. Everything and any thing went wrong today, and then I got your text saying we need to talk. So I assumed the worst."

"Oh Boo, I'm sorry you had a bad day, and I'm so sorry I added to it. I wasn't thinking why I choose my words. I was planning on proposing to you but I lost the ring."

"You mean the ring on the sitting on the pizza box in the refrigerator?"

* * *

Seungkwan giggles behind his hand as Vernon looked so bashful. The moment Seungkwan mentioned the ring in the refrigerator, Vernon dipped to go retrieve it.

Now he was back standing in front of Seungkwan on one knee holding cold ring in his hand.

"Today was probably one of the most difficult days in both of our lives. We dealt with some real shit to get to this day. I love you and I will always love. I'm gonna be a sap related quick when I say you complete me. Boo Seungkwan, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Of course I will Vernonie!"

Vernon smile as he scoped Seungkwan into his arms after sliding the ring on his finger, "I love you boo."

"I love you too Vernonie."


End file.
